


falling into place

by Argentina



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Yang still has nightmares about Adam.She never knew that Blake did as well.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102
Collections: Bmblb





	falling into place

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like 20 minutes just because i wanted to do something for bumblebee (bumbleby? idk why it's spelled like that, if you know please enlighten me in the comments because i'm genuinely confused lol)
> 
> on a side note, i made dinner today for my siblings and my brother didn't even eat it and i have a suspicion that it's just bc it's made from me that he assumes it's okay to be dIsReSpEcTfUl. if it were my parents cooking, he wouldn't dare say no. also i nearly burned myself like 10 times during that one hour i was in the kitchen
> 
> also merry christmas eve eve!

Yang gets nightmares. It’s not totally unprecedented, nor is it unexpected, because after all, it only makes sense. She’s gone through a lot, much more than any nineteen-year-old should ever experience in a lifetime. It’s a price she has to pay as a huntress, and she knows full well that she put herself on this path, but she also knows that it’s what she’s always wanted, and she’s not backing doiwn now. 

Unlike defeating monsters and facing other hunters and huntresses in tournaments, going through a nightmare is much more different. Your perception of everything around you warps, and it changes. Most of the time, you don’t even stop to consider whether it’s a dream or not, and that just makes it even scarier. 

Even after defeating Adam with Blake, she still can’t forget any of the past events, and it comes into her mind without her welcoming it in. That’s what most of her nightmares are about. 

So when she wakes up in the middle of the night gasping for air in the dorm room with the three other girls in her team, she knows what to do, but that doesn’t make her any less afraid. Her fight or flight response is going on strong, and she tries to close her eyes and take deep breaths in order to calm herself down as much as possible, because nothing is actually going on and it’s all in her mind. There’s nothing to be afraid of- or at least nothing about that to be afraid of. There are plenty of other things in the world to watch out for, but Adam and the White Fang are not one of them. Not anymore, and Yang wishes she could convince herself to stop worrying about that. It’s not going to do her or anyone else around her any good.

She sits up quietly to grab some water. She knows she left a bottle somewhere around the room, so she pushes the covers off of herself to step onto the floor. She looks behind her, making sure that her sister and her friends are all doing alright and sleeping soundly before squinting in the dark to let her eyes adjust, allowing her to search for the nightstand nearby. 

Spotting her disposable water bottle from the surface, she upcaps it and takes a few sips when she hears someone shifting from one of the bunks. The shuffling sound of fabric moving around makes her whip around, confused. 

It’s not Ruby; the girl has always been a heavy sleeper and she always will be. Weiss looks fine as well, her face half-buried under her pillow, which leaves…

Blake. She’s turned on her side, facing the wall. Yang can’t see her expression at the moment, but she seems to be asleep, and the sheets around her are tangled up and twisted around her body, hugging her tightly. She moves a little bit, but her arm is bound. 

Yang frowns and sets her water down, screwing the cap back on and attempting to fix her mess of hair. It’s always unruly, especially in the mornings, when she wakes up. She turns to the side to glance at the digital clock, and it reads 5:41 AM. 

There’s less than twenty minutes left for them all to sleep in before it’s time to get ready for the day and go on another mission again, so she sees no point in trying to climb back into bed and catch a little more sleep.

She’s about to head into the bathroom when she hears shuffling again, which she is certain is coming from Blake. She sighs and walks over to the faunus, trying to decide whether she should wake her up or not. The way she’s lying on the bed doesn’t look very comfortable, and one of her arms are sure to be numb when she finally wakes up in a bit, seeing the way she’s laying on top of it. 

Blake mumbles something incoherent, speaking so softly that the blonde nearly misses it. She’s most likely dreaming. 

Yang looks at the clock again, and it says 5:42 AM now. She sighs and just decides to nudge her friend awake before she can think any better about it. Surely, she wouldn’t mind if it’s so close to the morning, when Penny comes into the room everyday just to talk to Ruby and share her excitement about the upcoming events of the day. 

Yang gently places her hand on the other girl’s shoulder, shaking her a little bit. “Blake, wa-”

An arm swings to the side, toward Yang’s face. The attack is messy and uncoordinated, and the blonde manages to dodge it before it hits her. Good reflexes are part of being a good huntress, and everyone here knows that. 

She grabs Blake’s arm and pins it down to the mattress to prevent it from happening again, and she calls out to her again. “Blake.”

The other girls gasps and sits bolt upright, causing Yang to startle backwards slightly. 

“What are you doing?” Blake asks, looking at her, frowning. 

“I should ask you that myself,” Yang replies, sitting beside Blake on the bed. “What’d you dream about?”

The faunus shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter. Don’t worry about it.”

Yang narrows her eyes at her. “Really? Are you sure about that?”

Blake puts her face in her hands. “It’s in the past now.”

Softening her expression, Yang leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she tries to tilt to get a better look at the other girl. She’s still on edge, but seemingly relieved that it wasn’t real. Something stirs inside Yang- a mutual feeling. 

Nightmares. She must get them too.

She’s not alone. It’s reassuring, almost. 

“Hey,” she says, trying to grab Blake’s attention. 

“Yang, we can talk later, okay? I’m just not feeling it right now.”

Yang doesn’t say anything, and just wraps her arms around the other girl, pulling her into a deep embrace. She returns the hug immediately, pulling her hands away from her face and grasping at the back of Yang’s shirt as she does so. 

“We don’t have to talk, then,” Yang informs her. She doesn’t mind; this is even better than talking it out.

Blake nods, her cheek pressed against Yang’s shoulder. “Okay,” she whispers. 

The two of them fit together like adjacent pieces of a puzzle, matching impeccably. They fall in place.

**Author's Note:**

> my ship has sailed


End file.
